


Nella notte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zodiaco [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.Prompt: A è seduta sul letto con la testa tra le mani, B arriva - fuori sta piovendo.
Relationships: Pegasus Seiya/Phoenix Ikki
Series: Zodiaco [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049409
Kudos: 2





	Nella notte

Nella notte

Ikki si premette le mani sul capo, boccheggiando e serrò gli occhi, rabbrividendo.

“Dannazione… Dannazione…” sussurrava tra sé e sé, avvertendo delle fitte al petto. “Dannazione! Anche se fosse destino, Andromeda al massimo si faceva prendere da Perseo, non possedere dal ‘cavallo’” piagnucolò.

Digrignò i denti e ruggì, scalciando.

Grosse gocce di pioggia scivolavano lungo la finestra e fuori scoppiavano dei temporali.

Alzò il capo di scatto, con gli occhi rossi e ancora le mani sulle tempie, e vide Seiya sulla porta.

“Tutto bene? Ti ho sentito parlare… è successo qualcosa?”.

Ikki impallidì e serrò una mano intorno al cuscino, stringendo così forte il pugno da far schioccare le nocche.

< Perché tra tutti proprio lui? No, forse è meglio così. Non avrei mai voluto svegliare fratellino Shun > pensò.

“Niente che ti riguardi” abbaiò.

Seiya accese la luce e lo guardò fare una smorfia, indugiando sulle sue labbra e sul suo mento virile.

“Non penso che alla tua età tu abbia ancora gl’incubi” ammise, raggiungendo il letto. Si sedette accanto a lui ed Ikki s’irrigidì.

Sibilò: “Se fossi stato ad allenarmi dove sono stato io, avresti solo incubi come me. Non ricordo cosa voglia dire una notte tranquilla”.

Seiya si sporse verso di lui e lo vide ritirarsi, gli accarezzò la gamba.

Ikki sussultò.

“Ultimamente mi stai evitando. C’entro qualcosa coi tuoi sogni?” domandò Seiya, cercando di stabilire un contatto visivo. “Forse è colpa mia. Ultimamente mi sto comportando in modo diverso con te”.

Ikki chiuse gli occhi.

_Seiya indossava l’armatura di Pegasus e camminava con l’acqua del mare che gli arrivava alle ginocchia. Superò un grosso scoglio coperto da alghe._

_L’odore salmastro pungeva le narici di Ikki. Quest’ultimo tremava di freddo, completamente ignudo a parte il corpetto rosa coi seni dell’armatura di Andromeda._

_Era legato da delle pesanti catene, con braccia e gambe spalancate a stella._

_Seiya iniziò ad accarezzargli le cosce, mentre rimuoveva la parte davanti della propria armatura all’altezza del bassoventre._

_Ikki vide il membro eccitato dell’altro, mentre i suoi guanti freddi continuavano ad accarezzargli il corpo, sfiorandogli possessivamente la pelle._

_Seiya lo baciò, mozzandogli il fiato. Una singola lacrima di dolore e piacere solcò il viso di Ikki, mentre Pegasus entrava dentro di lui._

Ikki spalancò gli occhi, boccheggiando.

“Sai, alle volte penso che l’isola che è capitata a mio fratello doveva essere la mia. Ho scambiato le mete per proteggere Shun” soffiò.

Seiya annuì.

“Te ne penti?” domandò.

Ikki fece una risata amara.

“Rifarei lo stesso sacrificio altre venti volte, non è quello. Piuttosto non ho bisogno della balia, puoi andartene”.

Si udì il rombo più forte di un tuono.

Seiya gli accarezzò una spalla, vedendolo rabbrividire.

“Voglio poterti consolare, occuparmi di te” ammise. Deglutì a vuoto. “Ho cercato per anni d’ignorare i miei sentimenti, ma… Ormai siamo uomini. Siamo cresciuti, anche se tu continui a difenderci come bambini”.

Ikki lo guardò confuso.

“Cosa cerchi di dirmi?” chiese.

Seiya si sfilò la maglia del pigiama e gli fece mettere la mano sul suo petto nudo.

“Se tu mi volessi, sarei tuo” mormorò.

< Non credo che Andromeda ‘cavalcasse’ Pegasus neanche in quel senso > pensò Ikki.

Domandò: “Ti concederesti a me?”.

Seiya annuì.

Ikki lo abbracciò, stringendoselo contro.

“Non voglio farti del male. Non immaginavo stessi soffrendo così” ammise.

Seiya lo strinse tra le braccia e chiuse gli occhi.

< Questo è decisamente lontano dai miei sogni, ma non voglio limitarmi a respingerlo. Soffrirebbe più di quanto stia soffrendo io per quegli incubi, decisamente > pensò Ikki.

Fuori infuriava la tempesta.


End file.
